


"It's okay now, I've got you"

by AwsmazingOTPainsXD



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, ayahina, how to use the tags hdksjdkls, im quite terrible at writing actually o(-(, im quite terrible at writing this pairing, this was a little fluffy headcanon-ish drabble for my friend on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwsmazingOTPainsXD/pseuds/AwsmazingOTPainsXD
Summary: I wrote this on the spot a couple days ago but forgot to post it here. I wanted to write a cute drabble for my friend on tumblr who loves ayahina :')





	"It's okay now, I've got you"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the spot a couple days ago but forgot to post it here. I wanted to write a cute drabble for my friend on tumblr who loves ayahina :')

**Aogiri - (Ayato and Hinami are 15)**

Ayato tossed and turned, holding his pillow over his head, trying to drown out the sound of the annoying brunette rustling and mumbling in her sleep. He didn’t understand why he had to babysit the little weakling, but she had somehow become attached to him so she wanted to room with him, and Eto took great pleasure in his discomfort so of course it just had to happen. Sometimes he wanted to punch the short old hag in the face. 

He lay like that for a few minutes, waiting for her to stop. But, she didn’t, in fact she just got louder and Ayato sat up, ready to throw his pillow at her before what was unmistakably a choked sob made him freeze. Hinami was flailing and crying, and Ayato remembered when he was younger and had terrible nightmares, waking in terror and crying softly so as not to wake his sister sleeping next to him. Though, later he recalled someone humming softly and stroking his hair. He knew now that it had been Touka, but at the time, he was barely conscious and too terrified to process anything.

 Ayato slowly lowered the pillow before he padded over to her side of the room. He looked down at Hinami, her breathing ragged and tears streaking down her cheeks onto the pillow. She tossed and turned, and choked out frantic whispers of  _‘Mom..No… Please… No..Don’t…..Mommy!’_

Ayato felt something twist in his gut, and he hesitantly reached out, gently wiping away her tears before he began stroking her hair he whispered, “It’s okay now, I’ve got you”. He began humming the soothing tune that he faintly recalled from all those years ago. He absentmindedly continued for a couple minutes before he heard a sharp inhale. He blinked down at her, and she stared up at him, still teary-eyed.  _“Ayato-kun?”_ she whispered, confused. He felt blood rush to his face and was about to snatch his hand back when she suddenly sat up and hugged him, burying her face in his neck.

Normally the broody teen would have gotten annoyed and shoved her away, but he was surprised at himself when he reluctantly brought his hand back to her head, once again combing through her soft strands that had become tangled from all her restlessness. She began humming the tune he had been humming. He buried his face in her hair, embarrassed, before he finally joined in. 

Ayato didn’t know how long they stayed like that, but eventually she fell asleep, peacefully this time. He moved to lay her back on the bed but she wouldn’t let go of him. He struggled a bit but she wouldn’t budge and he didn’t want to move too much, scared that she might wake up again. He huffed exasperatedly before he gave up and just tried to make himself comfortable in the bed that was too small for two young teens. At least he was able to turn so that he was faced away from her, although she was snuggled right up against his back. He felt warm and his stomach felt funny.

_‘I think I’m getting sick….’_

 

**Aogiri - (2 years later)**

Hinami could hear him tossing and turning, whimpering like a broken child.  _’Why?_   _Father…._   _No._.. _Where did you go_.. _.come back_ ….. _don’t leave me alone_ …’ Her heart ached for him. She knew what it was like to lose someone dear so young. 

She remembered that night when Ayato had comforted her after one of her own nightmares. She began humming a certain tune as she padded over to the side of his bed and slid beneath the sheets next to him. His breath hitched and he blinked his teary eyes open as she stroked his hair, just like he’d done for her. A couple years ago he would have pushed her away but now he moved closer to bury his face in her neck as she hushed him gently, “It’s okay now, I’ve got you”. 

When he’d calmed down a little, he began humming along with her.  It didn’t take too long for their exhaustion to take over.

 

~

 

A few hours later, Ayato was roused from sleep by a tickling sensation on his face. But when he registered what was happening he didn’t dare open his eyes. He didn’t want to face the inevitable awkwardness so he pretended to continue sleeping. 

Hinami’s tentative fingertips traced his jawline, the bridge of his nose, the outline of his lips and and back to his jaw again, repeating the cycle for a few minutes and then she paused. Ayato waited nervously, and was about to ‘wake up’ when she gently pushed back his bangs and her breath ghosted over his face, softly whispering somethingbefore she kissed his forehead. She pulled away quickly and held her breath. When he didn’t move she exhaled in relief and smiled, closing her eyes and cuddling closer to get some more sleep. 

Ayato waited until her breathing was steady before he opened his eyes. He felt strange. He brought a shaky hand to his forehead and turned to bury a shy smile into the pillow, peeking at Hinami out of one eye. He felt warm and his stomach felt funny as he remembered what she had whispered to him while he pretended to be asleep. Ayato leaned forward hesitantly and murmured an answer into the crown of Hinami’s head.

_‘I think I love you, too’_

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading all the way through hahah I hope it wasn't too bad? :')


End file.
